


Caller Unknown

by furiouslygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Protective Vision (Marvel), Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Wanda Maximoff felt the need to be independent, to take care of herself, but when her stalker seems more like a predator, she feels the need to seek out help from her team before anyone gets hurt.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Caller Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts).



Sitting cross-legged on the beige couch, Wanda began to type out her credentials to obtain her US driver's license, as her Sokovian license, which had been recognized as valid per the US driving laws, had expired a week prior. The smell of tomato soup she had put into a pot a few minutes earlier filled the room with a welcoming aroma as it simmered. She rubbed her lip with her thumb as she read the documents for the identification of foreigners with a visa and what she'd need to bring with her to update her license. She sighed as she pulled out her information from the folder next to her and began to type in everything she needed for the appointment, besides the things she needed to bring physically. 

Feeling a familiar pressure on her forehead, she called out, "Vizh?"

"Yes, Wanda?" he replied as he entered the room shyly. She knew that he was still getting used to how she sensed the presence of others, including a synthezoid like him, calling out their name before they can even enter the room. It almost unnerved him the first time she called out his name before he could phase through the wall.

She turned to face him. "Could you turn off the stove for me?" she asked, and when he nodded, she uttered, "Thanks."

Turning back to her computer, she continued to type. The only sounds in the room were the bubbling of the soup and the sounds of her keyboard. For any number of reasons, Wanda felt as if her senses were heightened. She could feel her breath on the skin of her arms, stinging of her eyes and hair down her torso. She scrunched her nose as she reached behind to rub her spine, aching from the strain of looking down for too long.

Vision cleared his throat and asked, "Do you require assistance, Wanda?"

Her breath caught as she looked up but not away from the screen for at least a few moments. When she looked at Vision, he was pouring the tomato soup into a bowl. She smiled at his kindness. "No, I don't, and um, Vizh, you don't need to do that."

"Forgive me, but I have nothing else on my agenda for the next two hours and forty-seven minutes," he replied to her comment. Wanda furrowed her brows and scrunched her face at his specifications. "Oh, okay," she said as he handed her the bowl and a spoon. "Thank you."

She set the bowl next to her on the coffee table for a moment and placed the computer next to her, the screen catching Vision's attention. She blew on the soup on the spoon to cool it down before placing it in her mouth. She looked up at Vision and slowly placed the spoon back into the bowl before taking a breath. "Is there something you need?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You're applying for your license, am I correct?" he spoke in a discreet tone.

Wanda looked at the computer and back at him. "O-oh, yeah. Yeah, I am. My foreign license expired a week ago," she said with a slight smile.

He nodded and then placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Alright, then. Let me know if you need anything, Wanda," he said before he left the room.

* * *

Wanda felt timid as Natasha placed an arm around her and pulled her next to her tightly. "Hun, you have nothing to worry about. America might be intimidating, but you'll be fine. I've been through this process years ago," Natasha said.

Laughing nervously, Wanda replied, "Great..."

When they arrived at the entrance to the DDS, Natasha stopped and turned Wanda around, "I'll grab us some lunch while you're here, okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you after this exhausting process."

As Natasha left to walk down the streets of New York, Wanda turned to the entrance without a thought and went straight for the kiosk. She put in her name and credentials into the device, and it printed a number to be called by one of the state employees in one of the booths. She sat at one of the chairs in the waiting room and pulled out her phone.

_Wanda: wish me luck vis. :)_

She smiled as she waited for Vision's response. She knew that luck wasn't necessarily needed as she was only updating her license, but she wanted an excuse to talk to him to ease her nerves. She was practically an amateur in America and was still nervous about being in a completely new country. She crossed her leg over the other and shook her foot without much thought due to her anxiety.

_Vision: You will be fine, Wanda. It shouldn't be long. But for the sake of it, good luck._

Wanda sighed, releasing the suspense from her lungs when she received his message. Just as she was about to reply, her number was called through the robotic intercom saying, "Number forty-seven to station three."

She gathered her documents and headed to booth three where a well-dressed man greeted her, "Hello, just one moment please." He turned to look at her and did a double-take. "Wanda Maximoff. One of the newest Avengers. It's a pleasure."

Wanda nodded politely. "Thank you."

"Let's see..." the man said, clicking through what Wanda assumed was her appointment and information. "Okay, you're here to update your license. Let me take a look at it for one moment."

Wanda handed over her expired Sokovian license and the man with one hand, held it, and with the other typed into the computer. "Okay, great," he said and handed her a forum. "Just go ahead and sign the foreign policy agreement and we'll be all set to take your photo for the license."

She nodded and filled in the lines where she needed to sign. As she did so, the man began to write down something in a notepad that she couldn't see that was behind the counter, but she didn't pay mind to it. "Alright," she said when she was done.

He took the forum from her and said, "Perfect. Go ahead and stand in front of the wall to your left and I'll go ahead and snap your photo."

The light of the flash from the camera bothered Wanda's eyes, and she blinked rapidly for a few moments before it went away. "You know," the man said, "You do look good in this photo. Want to take a look before we move on?"

Wanda nodded and he showed her a printed copy. "Yeah, it's okay," she replied with a shy smile.

The man looked up at her with eyes that made Wanda feel anxious. "You also have a very pretty smile. Maybe I could take you out sometime, tour the city? I know you're new to America, and let's just say...I have a good reputation with foreigners. I could maybe get you into some nice restaurants and clubs. I'll definitely take good care of 'ya."

Wanda swallowed hard, knowing full well he was asking her out on a date and, perhaps, wanted more from her. "Um, no thank you. I'm quite alright. My teammates already take care of me well enough."

She felt her stomach twist into knots as the man's faced warped into something angry and disgusting for a moment before he snapped into politeness when he looked behind her. She turned around and watched as Natasha came up to the counter right next to her. "You almost done? I got us Italian for lunch," she said.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, almost."

The man, who was named Sebastian, Wanda noticed, typed a few things into the computer before handing her printed documents and a temporary printed license before the official one arrived at the Compound. "Nice to meet you, Wanda," he said with a rumble.

Wanda didn't acknowledge him and instead, pulled Natasha out of the building and onto the sidewalk. "God, he was so creepy," Wanda said as she rubbed her arm up and down while shivering.

Natasha shrugged. "I guess so. What did he do?"

"Asked me out. Said he 'had a good reputation with foreigners,'" Wanda replied and Natasha burst out laughing.

"Come on girl, let's get you home."

* * *

Wanda settled comfortably into her bed as she massaged cream under the soles of her feet and put socks on top of them when she was done. She stretched her arms and back before she wrapped herself in a throw blanket and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her social media feeds, news articles, emails, anything that she needed to catch up on for the day. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart when she saw photos of the hole where the city of Novi Grad used to remain. She scrolled through the photos of workers rebuilding the parts of the surrounding areas as they could to make room for homeless residents and came across a photo of the memorial for Pietro. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Wanda turned off her phone and tossed it next to her. She tightened the blanket around her to calm her down, something Vision had taught her when she first arrived in America to ease any anxiety or panic due to culture shock. Apparently, from what he told her, it releases a certain and very important anti-stress hormone known as oxytocin, which has a certain effect on the part of the brain known as the amygdala and opposes the effects of the stress hormone called cortisol. She found this information to be comforting, and to her, it showed that Vision truly had a kind soul.

Wanda breathed into the cup of her hands as she calmed down, and her breathing eased into a slow rhythm. She leaned against the headboard of the bed as she recovered from her minor panic attack. She rubbed a hand over her chest and face and yawned, but then gasped when her phone started to vibrate.

She picked up the phone, someone calling but the number read 'Caller Unknown.' Wanda furrowed her brows and anxiously answered the phone. "Hello?" she answered. There was silence on the other end, but in a matter of seconds, she heard faint breathing. "Hello?" she repeated.

"Wanda," came such a familiar voice that Wanda felt sick. She panicked as her mind knew who it was but couldn't accept it. "Hi, Wanda. Don't you remember me? You do, don't you? Of course, you do. We met today. We had such a wonderful connection, I-I couldn't help myself. God, you're gorgeous as hell."

"H-how did you get my number?" she whimpered, her voice full of panic. When he didn't respond for a few moments, she raised her voice, "How did you get my number?!"

He laughed awkwardly, "Sweetheart, your information might not be available to the public but it is to me. We get all your information when we bring up the file for your application. I thought you were smarter than that."

Wanda felt like she would vomit. She placed a hand on her stomach. "This is a complete violation of my privacy. Stay the hell away from me," she yelled before hanging up and blocking the number.

She felt her heart racing, her stomach churning. She was hyperventilating, feeling like she was completely violated. Nowhere felt safe, not even her home.


End file.
